


Annoyed

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Boyfriend Lee Chan | Dino, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: Chan doesn't know how to properly express his feelings.





	Annoyed

“Does she really have to come along too?” Chan asks Jeonghan in a whisper. He’s currently eyeing Y/N, who had just met the guys at the lake. It seems like she’s spending a lot of time around them these days. It’s not that Chan doesn’t like Y/N, because he does. He does a lot. It’s just that seeing her laughing and hanging out with the rest of the guys is extremely annoying and now Chan hates it when she comes around all of them.

“Why do you dislike her so much, Chan? She’s like the sweetest person ever.” Jeonghan says, honestly questioning his younger friend’s judgement. Chan can only shrug. It’s not like he can just come out and tell Jeonghan that he doesn’t want Y/N talking to him or any of the other guys because he’s jealous. Then what would he look like?

“Y/N!” Everyone besides Chan greets her. She gives everyone who comes up to her hugs and smiles.

“Thanks for inviting me, guys. I probably wouldn’t have done anything all day if you hadn’t.” Y/N admits with a laugh.

“You’re always welcome to hang out with us, even if we don’t invite you directly.” Dokyum tells her.

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“Chan why aren’t you saying hi?” Someone asks. Y/N looks towards Chan, who is in the back of the group with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face. The sight makes Y/N feel a little conflicted, but she tries to hide it.

“He doesn’t have to say hi if he doesn’t want to.” Y/N shrugs, playing it off. This only makes Chan more furious. He attempts to suppress it though, and walks off ahead of everyone else. Y/N frowns. He must be in a bad mood or something.

“Let’s have fun. I brought my water wings.” Seungkwan yells happily, holding up two very small floaties. Y/N can’t help but laugh along with everyone else at the sight.

“Aren’t you too old for those? The lake isn’t even that deep near the edge, Seungkwan.” She says.

“Look, I came here to have a good time, not to get attacked by you, Y/N.” He says over dramatically.

At that, everyone (besides Chan) starts swimming and splashing around, and just having fun in general. But Chan can’t have fun. Not when Y/N is soaking wet in the lake with twelve guys surrounding her. I mean, isn’t that a guys worst nightmare or what? Who wants to see their crush having fun with other guys. The thought literally won’t leave Chan’s mind. He knows it’s stupid to be so possessive and all since he’s not even with Y/N, but still. Does she _have_ to do that?

“Chan, why are you sulking over there?” Y/N suddenly calls out to him. He looks over at her, not even trying to hide his annoyed expression. It’s literally the only face he’s been able to make all day. “Maybe if you come over and have fun with us, your face wouldn’t look so sad.”

“Why don’t you mind your own business?” Chan grumbles, barely audible.

“Yeah, she’s right. Come on.” Hansol, Mingyu and Minghao come up onto the shore and start pulling Chan towards the water. Of course he resists, but that only encourages the three guys. They grab his arms and legs, and toss him right into the water.

This really isn’t helping Chan’s mood.

On top of that, when he comes up from underwater Y/N is standing right next to him, laughing with everyone else. This is it, Chan thinks. He can’t do this anymore. Today has been really crappy already and she’s not helping.

“Can you not, Y/N?” Chan suddenly yells. Y/N is stunned and shuts her mouth right away in shock.

“What?” She questions. “Can I not what?”

“Stop laughing. Stop having fun. Stop hanging around with the guys!” He explodes. “It’s really freaking annoying.”

“Annoying?” Y/N balls her fists. She’s starting to get ticked off now.

“Yes, annoying. I don’t know why you keep coming around anyway!” Chan shouts.

In the next instant, Chan is stunned. Not by his own behavior and yelling, but by the stinging redness of his cheek from where Y/N’s hand just hit him. Everything is silent as Chan brings his hand up to his cheek and stares at Y/N, wide eyed.

“Why are you insulting me so much, huh? What did I even do to you? God, I can’t believe I even like someone like you. I’m an idiot. I’ll make sure to fix my mistake.” Y/N yells before stomping out of the water and up the shore.

Wait. Did she just say she likes Chan? Wait. Did she just say she’ll change that? Crap. Chan really messed up this time.

“W-wait, Y/N.” Without a second thought, Chan finds himself running after Y/N up towards where all of their things were sitting. He grabs her arm and spins her to face him. “I’m sorry, okay? Let me explain myself.”

“What’s there to even say at this point? You hate me. I get it.” Y/N jerks her arm away.

“No, that’s not it. I _like_ you, Y/N. That’s why I’m acting this way. Do you know how hard it is for me to watch my crush having fun being surrounded by other guys? It’s really freaking hard and I hate it and it makes me so angry. I’m not mad at you, Y/N.” Chan clears up.

Y/N stares at him for a minute before Chan can see her visibly relax. “You’re such an idiot, Chan. You really have a weird way of expressing interest in me.” She sighs, but a smile slowly creeps its way onto her face. “On the other hand, you did confess to me.”

At this realization, Chan becomes about as red as a tomato. He really didn’t think this far, and now that he realizes what he’s done, it’s really embarrassing. “Oh, god. This is not how I wanted this to happen.” He says.

“Well, at least you know I like you back, right? Y/N smiles. Chan can’t help but return it.

"Yeah, you’re right. It makes me really, really happy to know that you feel the same way about me.” He grins brightly.

“Yuck. You guys have literally ruined today.” Jihoon says grumpily, waddling out of the water. The rest of the guys sigh and follow him.

“Yeah, did you guys have to get all lovey dovey on us? It’s really gross.” Seungcheol agrees.

“H-hey, guys. Where are you all going?” Chan asks, watching his friends all head towards their cars.

“Home. What’s the point in staying here when you sucked all of the fun out of everything.” Mingyu says over his shoulder.

“Well, I wouldn’t take it that far…” Y/N says.

“Yeah, yeah.” They wave Chan and Y/N away as they all dry off and pile into their vehicles.

“Wait.” Chan says as they all start to drive off. “How are we supposed to get home?” He looks at Y/N. They both stare at each other for a minute before laughing at the situation they’ve found themselves in.

“Well, we might as well enjoy our time alone until they realize they left us here.” Y/N suggests. Chan smiles at her.

“That sounds like a great idea to me.”


End file.
